


clony one shots

by SUDDENGONER



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13 reasons why, 13reasonswhy, 13rw, Clay/Tony - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, clayxtony, tony/clay - Freeform, tonyxclay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUDDENGONER/pseuds/SUDDENGONER
Summary: clony one shots; send in requests :)





	1. flirting skills w/ jeff

**Author's Note:**

> i also post these on wattpad, @SUDDENGONER

request: How about instead of Jeff trying to set Hannah and clay together, he's giving tips to clay on how to get to try to flirt with tony?

im gonna have to google some shit bc im literally 13 and my flirtation skills are worse than america rn but lets gO

-

clay's pov;

"come on, clay, just go over there and talk to him." jeff insisted, motioning me to walk over there. "b-but what if i don't know what to say? what if i, i don't know, um, maybe screw the whole thing up and cry later about it to my parents?" 

jeff laughed, "clay, it's okay. we all screw up at times, and this is the first time you're asking someone out, correct?" i nodded. "alright then, time to teach you some skills." jeff smiled. i gave him a stare, "this isn't about baseball, is it? because i want to know how the fuck to ask out tony, not play a sport."

"no clay, this is about flirting, alright?" jeff said, shaking his head. "okay, first you want to see what kind of flirting you want to go for, sexy, humor-" i cut him off, "jeff, i just want to ask him out, but not in a normal kind of way like, 'hey would you like to go to the blah blah blah with me'."

"clay, i think your best option for that, is to go with your guts. i mean sure, you can learn all the skills in the world about flirting, but i don't think tony is that type of guy, i mean you've known him for years right?" i nodded. 

"then just go ask him out buddy, go for it. even if he says no, he'll still be your friend because he's not an asshole, alright?" i nodded again. "thanks jeff. next week, same day, same time?" i asked, and it was his turn to nod.

-

well it was 7pm. the time i promised to ask clay something, and he knew by my eyes and the tone of voice that it was important. im so nervous, i normally would call tony, but i'm asking tony the question, so it'll be just weird if i call him now for help. 

i wait for him to arive, and my nerves are rising and rising, anxiety playing all the worst things that could happen. i feel tears prick my eyes, and i see tony's mustang show up. tony sees me clearly upset and runs towards me. 

"hey, hey, clay? are you alright?" tony asks me, and i just start sobbing into his chest. he wraps his arms around me, and i felt protected. he just holds me the whole time i was upset, and i loved that. he was always there for me. 

i finally stop crying, and i pull away from his chest. i take a deep breath, and he looks at me worriedly. "so,i-um." i start, but i have to take another breath. "so i've liked you ever since we've met, and i-uh, wanted to ask you out tonight, but that didn't really go well because i was nervous you were gonna say no and i, i don't know, i'm sorry." 

tony laughed, and i immediately wanted to die at that moment. "clay, listen. i've loved you ever since we've met, and i wanted to ask you out a long fucking time ago, but i kept burying my feelings for you, and i tried to get with someone else, but i couldn't clay. i really couldn't. and i love you for trying, and honestly, i kinda wanted to be the one to ask you out." he said, looking down at his feet and blushing.

i could feel heat from my neck to my cheeks, and i knew i was hardcore blushing. "i-uh, i love you too tony." i said, a bit awkward. "i didn't mean to make this all awkward, i-just-" i started, before he cut me off by placing his lips to mine. "shut the fuck up, jensen. i know you love me, no matter how you express it, okay?" he said after the kiss, and i nodded, knowing i was too stunned to talk. 

"can we go back to your place? and watch movies?" tony asked. and i nodded. "we'll but your bike in the back, yeah?" he asked again, and i nodded, words still not coming off my tongue. i got into the passenger seat, and he put my bike in the backseat, before getting into the driver's seat.

"i fucking love you, clay. all i want to do is kiss your face all day and tell you how beautiful you are, and how adorable you are when you wear my hoodies." tony rambles, and if i wasn't blushing, i sure am now. "shut up," i whined, placing my head on the window. 

he chuckled, "you love it, jensen." i could hear the smile in his voice, as we drove back to my place. luckily my parents won't be back home for a few says, so we can cuddle all we want, unless tony doesn't want that.

"unless i don't want what, clay?" he smirked, i blushed even more. i hate when i speak my thoughts out loud, it's really embarrassing. "i just um, i wanted to cuddle when we watch movies?" 

he smiled even more, "of course, clay. cuddles are amazing, and you're so small and adorable." i blush again, and he laughs to himself when he sees im trying to cover up my face. "you're one cute mother fucker, you know that?" tony says as we get out the car.

"nope, not really." i say, and he laughs. "well one day, hopefully, you'll learn. hey, can i ask you something?" he asks as i unlock the front door, and we go upstairs to my room. "sure." i say. "clay jensen, will you do me the honors in being my boyfriend?" he said, that cheeky little smile on his face. "of course, tony." i smile back, and soon enough we're laughing at how dumb we're being. 

"you left a few clothes over here," i tell tony, and he nods. he takes off his leather jacket, and hands it to me. "wear it, it'll look cute on you," he says, before walking out my room to find his clothes. 

i take this opportunity to change because i hate changing in front of people. i put on a pair of sweatpants, and some random shirt, before putting tony's leather jacket on me. he walks back to my room as i do so, him wearing a matching pair of sweatshirt/sweatpants. "aw clay, you look so fucking cute." he says, eyeing me up and down. 

"s-stop looking at me like that," i say, blushing and looking down. he comes up to me and wraps his arms around me, and rests his head on top of mine since he's taller. "you're fucking adorable, okay? now lets watch movies and cuddle all night, yes?" i nod, and he picks out a few movies.

he puts one into the dvd player, and skips all the commercials about other movies. he gets into the bed, and i follow after him, wanting to be the one getting cuddled. "i love you, clay." "love you too," i mumble sleepily. "we're not gonna be doing any movie watching, are we?"

"nope." i mumble, slowly feeling sleep take over me. i could hear tony chuckle and tell me goodnight, and that's when sleep overcame me.


	2. clony smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where clay and tony (almost) do the secks lol

"clay, clay!" tony said, waving a hand in front of clay's face, trying to get his attention. "what?" clay asks, confused. tony chuckled, "you zoned out of it there, buddy. what's on your mind? were you thinking about us again?" tony asks. 

tony knows that clay feels guilty that they're together, and how he's somehow letting down hannah, and tony 100 percent understands, as long as they're both happy in the relationship and open about their feelings and opinions, he didn't mind. 

"actually, um-no." clay stuttered out, staring at his shows, and tony knew exactly what that meant, especially from the small bulge in clay's skinny jeans. "you're horny, aren't you clay? hmm? are you turned on?" tony teased, running his finger up clay's arm. 

"a-a little." clay blushed, even more, making tony smirk. "hmm, i think maybe you could put on a little show for me, yes? you can stroke your little cock for me, and enjoy yourself with me as your audience." 

clay whimpered, making tony chuckled. "mhm, you'd like that wouldn't you? you'd like stroking your tiny little dick to the thought of me, moaning and whimpering me to touch you," he continued on, running his finger up and down his boyfriend's arm. "but guess what? i wouldn't touch you. i'd make you squirm, begging me to come." 

clay whined, "t-tony please." he looked at tony with his famous puppy dog look. "but i wanted you to put on a show for me," tony whined, but chuckled nonetheless. "t-tony, please, i-i need you." clay stuttered out, his bulge in his pants growing. 

"fuck jensen, you're such a little tease." tony said, pushing him up against the wall. "you really want me, don't you? hmm? do you think you've been good enough? good enough for me to fill you up? i don't think so, clay. i think you've been a bit bad, hmm? maybe you only deserve me to touch your little cock until you're about to come, and then i leave. i leave you to beg me to come." tony teases, kissing down clay's neck.

"f-fuck," clay whined, bucking his hips against tony's. "nuh-uh, clay. don't try to gain friction, that'll only make you become a bad boy, and we don't want that, do we?" tony asks, kissing up clay's jawline. "n-no sir." 

"good. why don't you go up to your room and wait for me, yes?" tony says, his voice getting deeper with lust. clay nods, and runs up to his room. "fuck, he's so cute when he's horny." tony whispers to himself, walking out to his car to get lube. 

once he got back into the house, and up to clays room, he had found clay naked on his bed, stroking his dick. tony took his time admiring clay, his cute cheeks flushed, his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth slightly open with cute whimpers coming out of it, his eyebrows furrowed. how his tummy was absolutely adorable, and his hand stroking up and down his cock, it leaking precome. 

"t-tony please," clay whined, staring right at tony. "right-sorry." tony blushed, setting the lube on the nightstand, before shrugging off his leather jacket, and taking off his shirt, his abs showing, and fuck, did that turn clay on even more. 

"y-you're fucking sexy, tony." clay admitted, making tony smirk. tony climbed on top of clay, removing his has from his cock, and pinned both of his hands above his head. "you turn me on so much, jensen." 

clay whined and squirmed under tony as tony grinded against clay while kissing down his neck. "fuck, clay. i wanna ride you so bad," tony said, his turn to whine. "t-then do it." clay said, looking up at tony. 

"well, i planned on it."


	3. i'm going to make you believe you are lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where clay feels 'disgusting' for 'killing hannah' and tony makes clay believe he is lovely. this is also sO short and shitty, i apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda based on a one shot i read ??? also using google translate bc my lazy ass doesnt know spanish other than "hola" and "puta" (dont even ask, my friends and i are fucking weird) also warning; semi smut

"clay, listen to the fucking tapes." tony sighs, really starting to get pissed off at clay for not listening to the tapes. "b-but tony," clay says, tears forming in his eyes. "i just feel so, disgusting. i-i killed hannah baker. shouldn't i, shouldn't i be in jail? shouldn't i be punished with the law for what i did?" clay rambled, and tony laughs. "clay jensen, you did not kill hannah baker. we all did. equally. and if you feel disgusted, i'm going to make you believe you are lovely." (if you get that reference ily)

"b-but how?" clay asks, sniffling. "like this," tony says. first, he kisses clay's forehead. whispering "i love you" after each kiss. then, he kissed clay's lips, telling him how much he loves clay's soft, plump lips. "i love you. so much, clay jensen." he said, admiring clay's facial features. "god, what the hell,   
Eres tan jodidamente hermosa." tony says, him switching over to spanish a bit.

then, he takes off clay's shirt, and fucking moans. "you're so hot, so adorable, and so sexy, all in one? how the hell do you do that, jensen?" tony asks, groaning at the end clay blushes and giggles, "i dunno." he smiles, and tony swears this boy will be the death of him. "love, lay down for me, si?" clay nodded, and lays back for tony. tony starts sucking at his collarbones, knowing that's a sensitive spot for clay. 

"gorgeous," he whispers against clay's collarbone, making clay whimper lightly. tony soon starts kissing down clays chest, kissing each ab, and whispering something he loved about the boy. "all the way?" tony says, and clay shakes his head. "m-maybe this weekend, parents are h-home." clay says, his cute little stutter showing itself a bit. "okay, babe." tony says, kissing his boyfriend. 

"i fucking love you, so so so much, jensen." tony says, and clay laughs. "i fucking love you too, padilla."


End file.
